A Special kind of Help
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash/ONESHOT/Male/Male. Based around season 6, when Owen starts to drink again, Peyton calls Chase for help. And Owen gets more than just friendly advice from old friend Chase. Please read and review. Enjoy


A Special kind of Help.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sex between too males is contained in this chapter.**

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and cores language and drug references.

**Characters: **Owen/Chase

**Summary:** Based around the events of season 6 episodes 6x12 and 6x13. Chase returns to tell Owen to get help for his drug and alcohol addiction. Owen eventually accepts Chase's help, but also gets another type of help... sexual help. Please comment and tell me what you think. This is a one shot.

**Spoilers: **No.

A Special kind of Help:

Brooke Davis. She played an important part in both Chase and Owens's life's. Ever since Brooke decided to part ways with Owen, his life felt empty, he found it hard to move on. Chase felt the same way, when Brooke left for LA with Peyton, just after their senior year, he knew it was over. But for Owen, he always kept hope in his heart that maybe he and Brooke may one day reconnect. Fat chance he thought. Owen was sick of Brooke using him, only coming to him when she needed something, he was sick of being used, and for some reason last night was the last straw. It had been about 2 months since he and Brooke had talked in his car after his game of slam ball (the very one that Nathan was pushed through a glass window) Brooke decided to leave things. So he didn't see or hear from her. Then out of the blue, Brooke Davis herself rocks up at Tric, panicking and hysterical.

"Owen!" Brooke said, walking fast up to the bar.

"Has Sam been in here tonight?" She continued before Owen could reply.

"No...' Owen said trying to recall the night over in his mind, 'why what's wrong?"

"We had a... thing' Brooke said hesitantly, trying to hold back the tears, 'and she left, and I let her go, and I shouldn't have!" Brooke mumbled really fast, small tears now breaking down her reddened cheek.

"Ok, ok, sit down, have a seat" Owen said putting down the glass and tea towel.

"No I have to find her!" Brooke continued, completely ignoring Owens's comment.

"Brooke, common, she's a teenager, she's not even you're teenager" Owen remarked, his voice showing hints of sarcasm. Brooke looked back, shocked, clearly not finding this funny at all.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said snarling slightly. Owen paused, knowing quiet well he had pissed Brooke off, and decided to continue, knowing quiet well he was being a dick.

"Look, I mean, it's not like she's going to stay with you forever right?" he said. Brooke looked on in anger, and shock.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' She paused, getting more hysterical by the word. 'I CAME HERE BECAUSE I NEEDED YOU'RE HELP!" Owen shrugged it off.

"You know Sam, she'll turn up" he said turning his back on her.

"NO IT'S DIFFERENT THIS TIME!' BUT WITH YOU IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME!" She hissed turning and walking away. Fed up Owen turned.

"HEY BROOKE!" Owen yelled. Brooke staled, turning to look back, wiping her tears away.

"It's not fair!" he simply said.

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!' BUT I'LL DO IT BY MY SELF, JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO!' DON'T CALL ME ANY MORE!" Brooke said, and finally walked away. Owen turned away furiously. He was a dick, he knew it, and he screwed up! But he was sick of being used. In frustration, he smashed the glass to his left, the glass fragments falling to the bar floor.

* * *

"Rough night Millie?" Owen asked a short time later. She sat quietly at the bar, drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

"Horrible" she replied.

"Yeah me too" he said, pouring to drinks. Staring at it intently.

"You know I haven't had a drink in over 8 years' Owen paused again, focusing on the glass in front of him, 'tonight that's going to change" he said.

"I haven't had sex in over 22 years, and tonight' Millie paused then said, 'that's going to change.

They locked eyes, and drank their shots, pouring another one, they clicked glasses and soon found them self's in the supply room, knocking the lost and found boxers onto the floor.

* * *

Owen woke up, rather uncomfortably. His shirt lay several centimetres away, his nipples rock hard, due to the cold air. Millie was gone. It was cold in the small room. Owen moved, but suddenly put his head in his hands, as his hangover headache began. He got up after several minutes, trying to keep his balance as the world was supposedly spinning. Pulling his shirt back on, and then deciding to go and take a shower in small room upstairs. Afterwards feeling a little refreshed, he moved back down to the bar, and then eyeing the drinks, deciding it wasn't too early, Owen cracked a bottle of whiskey open, and began to skull the drink down.

"I thought you were sober?" Peyton suddenly asked as she came up the stairs and heading for the studio. Owen didn't seem too surprised by the sudden voice, he replied.

"Not anymore!" He moved around the bar and out of sight, leaving an alarmed Peyton.

*

"Chase, it's Peyton" Peyton said into her phone, after dialling Chase in the effort to get Owen help.

"Hey, want another kiss, make Luke jealous?" Chase said laughing.

"Funny, no I need your help, it's Owen, he's drinking again"

* * *

"What are you doing here man? Owen asked as Chase entered Tric, Owen sat at the bar with his back to Chase.

"Peyton called me" Chase said as he pulled up a seat next to Owen. He then continued.

"What the hell happened?"

"Got injured' Owen said after a small pause then went on, 'during the slam ball finals, they started me on this pain medication, and, and I don't know, I thought I was doing alright at first but" Owen paused thinking hard. Chase looked over at his friend.

"I guess it's true, once an addict, always an addict, and things with Brooke" He stopped. Chase listened.

"You know you need help with this; I mean you're an alcoholic who's working at a bar!" Chase said before he was cut off.

"I KNOW!" Owen said in frustration. "BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN JUST WALK OUT!" He finished, looking over at his best mate.

"Then I'll take over for you" Chase said simply. Owen half laughed

"You'd do that for me?" Owen said looking into Chase's eyes.

"No, I'll do that for the other version of you" Chase said back. Owen broke their eye contact and turned.

"Ok, thanks" He said looking back at Chase.

"And as an incentive to get help" Chase said, a small smile breaking across his face, his hands moved forward and patted Owens's thigh. Owen looked up, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Now?" Owen asked, locking eyes with Chase. Chase nodded.

"Just relax" Chase murmured as he began to rub Owens's thighs. Owen complied, relaxing and letting Chase feel him up. Chase smiled as Owen began to relax, his other hand moved to Owens's front, massaging his pecs and biceps. Owen groaned as Chase continued, and he soon was becoming hard.

"God it's been a while since we have done this" Chase whispered. Owen grunted his response. Chase moved his hands up and grasped onto Owens's face, his hands being tickled by Owens's facial hair.

"You need help, now please do this for me!" Chase pleaded.

"Ok" Owen said, moving down and captured Chase's lips with his own. He kissed the smaller man passionately. Owen and Chase were no way gay, but they were friends with benefits, now and before. Moaning and enjoying the kiss more than last night's with Millicent, Owen poured more into the kiss, pushing Chase backwards, and their tongues duelled, moaning loudly they broke apart for air.

"WOW" Chase panted. "I forgot how good you were at kissing!" he said smiling, as he rubbed up and down Owens's arms. Owen nodded in agreement, as Chase moved forward again and kissed the taller male, pushing him of his seat and pushing him against the bar. Owen grunted as he hit the bar, the sharp corners digging into his back, while Chase began to thrust his cock forwards, and into Owens's equally hard member. They shuddered from the pleasure, both wanting release. The kiss was becoming more and more intense; they were losing themselves in the kiss. Chase broke the kiss, and began to kiss down Owens's neck. Owen closed his eyes his head falling back, his hands grasped onto Chase's head and grunted, he began to move his hips forward to meet Chase's thrusts.

"Fuck man" Owen moaned out, as Chase's hands went down to Owens's shirt, he pulled it up, revealing Owens's strong and ripped chest. Chase looked on in admiration before he rubbed all over Owens's chest, he grasped his pecs, fondling his nipples, and tracing his hands over Owens's washboard abs. The hair from Owens's trail tickled Chase's hands.

"FUCK YOU'RE RIPPED!" Chase gasped wishing he had the same build. Owen kept his eyes closed, and only mumbled a response. Chase continued to thrust forward, his hard cock aching for release, as did Owens's. Leaning forward Chase launched onto Owens's left nipples, completely engulfing the hard nub. He sucked and kissed on the sensitive body part causing Owen to go wild, while Chase's other hand pinched the right nipple, giving the same attention to it, as he was to the left. Owen continued to groan, the blood flowing straight to his cock. Chase soon swapped, and moved on to the right nipple. The bud rolled around as Chase licked around the sensitive area.

"FUCK, YES, MORE!" Owen screamed as he rolled his head back, groaning in anticipation. Chase knew he was driving the taller and stronger male crazy. He departed from Owens's nipple, and moved down the ripped 6 pack, his tongue licking around the bulging muscles. Owen looked down at Chase, his hands moving through the black hair, as he soon felt Chase's face level with Owens's aching cock. Chase's breath tickled the thick trail of hair leading to Owens's manhood. Chase kissed the area, and he began to massage the bulge in the jeans.

"You ready?" Chase questioned, as he looked up.

"Get sucking, please!" Owen half begged, as he put some force behind Chase's head and, soon Chase removed the belt, pulled down the jeans, and finally pulled down the briefs, after admiring the thick outline, then seeing the cock in all its glory.

"God it's been a long time!" Chase exclaimed as he grasped onto the leaking fuck pole for the first time in over 8 years.

"FUCK!" Owen screamed as Chase began to jerk the older man off, moving at a fast pace, pre cum dripping out of the 9 inch cock. Chase smiled as he picked up the pace, using both hands to pump the hard rod. Owen began to pant; he thrust his hips forward to meet Chase's speed. Owens cock continued to pulse with every pump action up and down. Soon Owens pre cum began to dribble down his shaft, and not wanting it to go to waste, Chase made quick haste and sucked on Owens cock head. Chase sucked all the pre cum up, and swirled it around his mouth. It tasted sweet, but a little strong. Owen moaned, as he watched his friend suck his cock head off, and drink his pre cum.

"FUCK MAN!" Owen screamed again, panting hard. Chase pulled up and moved up to Owens mouth, and kissed him, releasing his own pre cum into Owens mouth. Owen tasted himself in Chase's mouth, he moaned, they depend their kiss. Chase continued to jerk Owen off, as they intensified their make out.

"Sit on the bar" Chase suddenly said, breaking the kiss and moving backwards. Owen paused in confusion, looking at Chase for an explanation.

"Just do it!" Chase persisted, indicating the bar behind the taller male.

"Alright fine" Owen said putting his hands behind him, then sitting up and onto the bar.

"Thank you!" Chase smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed Owen again while continuing to pump is cock. Chase moved down and pulled the rest of Owens pants down, pulling his shoes and socks off, and along with his briefs, leaving Owen completely naked and Chase fully clothed.

"Chase, mate, I think you are in an unfair advantage, take some clothes off---!" Owen groaned as Chase took all of Owens cock down his throat, all 9 inches, he gagged as he deep throated the large organ. Pulling back, Chase breathed in, getting as much air into his lungs as possible, before he suddenly went back down on Owen, who was in absolute pleasure.

"GOD, YOU'RE A GOOD SUCKER!" Owen said, loudly, his hands grasping Chase's short black locks. Chase hummed his reply, sending shivers up through Owens cock. Suddenly Chase moved their Owens position, startling him.

"Bend your legs, and put them into the air" Chase said hastily as he pumped the cock, his fingers going over the head of Owens cock, gathering pre cum.

"Why, what are you do, ARRRRH!" Owen screamed. Chase has put the tip of his finger into Owens hairy arse.

"Relax mate" Chase whispered, his free hand travelling up Owens ripped body, to play with his nipple, while Owen decided to jerk himself off.

"Trying!" Owen gasped as Chase continued to push his fingers inwards. Chase continued to hit the tight ring of muscle, resisting his penetration.

"FUCK MAN YOUR TIGHT" Chase gasped as he finally got one of his fingers all the way in, the tight muscle cutting the circulation of off Chase's finger, while Owen winced in pleasure.

"Yeah, well I don't often get fingers fucked up my arse!" Owen retorted back.

"Now now, do you want a second?" Chase asked sneakily back. Owen went quiet as he adjusted himself, as Chase proceeded to add a second finger. Owen winced as the pain began to intensify, and swell, while Chase began to grimace as he found it hard to put the second finger in.

"MAN, LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE FUCKING TIGHT!" He gasped as he slapped Owens left butt check. Owen grunted back, he jerked his cock faster, his pre cum leaking out of his huge cock.

"Ok, I'll leave it at two, you're already close" Chase replied, while Owen only nodded. Moving his two fingers in and out, Chase began to stretch the tight muscle, so he could ease himself in later.

"OH FUCK, GOD" Was all Owen could comprehend, as Chase began to scissor his arse. Chase quickly pulled his fingers out as he felt the muscle around the anal area contract. Owen moaned at the loss of Chase's fingers.

"You ready?" Chase asked as he lined himself up behind Owens's large butt his own cock growing larger by the anticipation of what was to come.

"Fuck me already!" Owen grunted, looking back and moving back until the tip of Chase's cock hit his hairy hole.

"Ok big boy" Chase smiled and proceeded forward. He slowly entered the head of his cock in, the condom helping him ease in. Owen grunted and winced when the pain began to set in.

"MAN!" Owen screamed out as Chase continued to enter Owens's tight hole. Inch by inch Chase went in, until Owen froze.

"Stop, fuck it hurts!" Chase sighed and looked up at Owen.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it hurts" Owen moaned again as Chase only nodded and began to push forward again. Slowly he pushed in, and the heat surrounding his cock was sending him into a frenzy.

"Ok I'm in" Chase panted as he put his hands onto Owens's butt cheeks.

"Good, hurry up" Owen said as he adjusted to the feeling of being invaded.

"Ok here I go" Chase muttered as he pulled out slowly, until the tip of his cock was only buried in his crack.

"ARRH GOD!" Owen screamed as Chase pushed back in. Owen felt like his arse was being torn apart, but didn't want it to end.

"Faster" Owen whispered back. "Don't be gentle, rough now!" Owen added.

"You sure, my monster might tear you up" Chase sniggered.

"FUCK ME NOW" Chase was only too happy to comply, and he began to move in and out, faster and harder each time, and soon he was hitting Owens's spot.

"FUCK, YES!" Owen screamed, jerking himself off, and thrusting back to meet Chase's thrusts. Chase began to sweet and puff, and he suddenly pulled Owen up so his chest was squashed up to Owens's musclier back. Chase ran his hands up Owens's front, he grasped onto his biceps, and pinched both his nipples, and continued to fuck Owen harder.

"FUCK YES, I'M COMING!" Owen screamed, and suddenly his hand was knocked away by Chase's who began to jerk Owen off himself, fast, meeting his own pace.

"You gonna cum for me?" Chase whispered into Owens's ear, until he kissed Owen passionately, and then Owen came, his arse cheeks contracting around Chase's cock.

'FUCK, YES O GOD!" Owen screamed his cum spilling out and coating Chase's hands. Chase himself felt his orgasm approach, he continued to fuck Owen, who was still recovering from his own release. Hitting the spot again and again, Owen stood to full mast.

"FUCK, HERE I CUM!" Chase blurted out, and suddenly, hot spurts of cum filled the condom. Both were panting hard and fast. Owen moaned as Chase pulled out and took the condom off.

"Thanks man!" Owen whispered as he turned around and lent against the bar.

"No probs bro" Chase said leaning down and taking Owens's hard cock into his mouth, making sure he took up all of the cum, while he put his hand up to Owens's mouth and made him down his own cum.

* * *

After another blowjob from Chase, and a little rimming and fingering from Owen they cleaned up and Owen got ready to open the bar.

"So promise you will get some help, leave tomorrow and I'll take over" Chase said, patting Owens's arm.

"Yeah I will, and thank you!" Owen said, hugging the smaller male.

"Don't mention it, but just as an incentive, when you're better, we could play a bit more" Chase smiled as he stroked Owens's crotch.

END.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this one shot between these two. Please read and review this story, I love all your feedback! I hope to update my Nathan and Clay slash story soon...

Again read and review, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
